


Our Father, Who Aren't in Heaven and He Was Never On Our Side

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Chuck Shurley, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Chuck Shurley is God, Coda, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Evil Chuck Shurley, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Prophet Donatello Redfield, Ruler of Hell Rowena MacLeod, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Wellp, Purgatory it is, then. With Cas. A-friggin'-gain. Great.Dean hopes they can make it back home together and in only a minimum amount of harm.And hey, who knows? Maybe Rowena will get her wish of Dean and Cas patching things up between them.Dean wants that. Wants his best friend back. Wants his angel back.He hopes that Cas feels the same way he does.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Kudos: 32





	Our Father, Who Aren't in Heaven and He Was Never On Our Side

Okay, so Cas isn't fully back at the bunker - at _home_ \- yet, but even just having him here, helping them defeat God once and for all? Helping them fight the good fight, just like it used to be? That's yet another win for Team Free Will, in Dean's humble opinion. Especially when Cas goes to find Donatello, the prophet, and brings him to the bunker to help research how to bring down God.

Book after book after book, they all read. They were getting tired of reading, with barely any answers. 

Then, Dean and the others become worried and on high-alert when Donatello starts seizing, or they think he's seizing anyway, until it turns out that he isn't and Chuck somehow has the ability to mentally control a prophet and speak through them. 

They can only glare hatefully as Chuck demands that they stop their research and plans, or He will kill Jody and Claire and Donna and everyone else they care about that's miraculously still alive. 

And Dean wishes he could kill Chuck right then and there, somehow without it hurting Donatello. 

Before they can retaliate against God, He's gone and Donatello is in control of his own mind and body again. They kindly and gently suggest that he should leave before Chuck makes a comeback.

They don't blame Donatello for leaving in a mad rush. 

_Perfectly understood, dude,_ Dean thinks. _Man, I wish I could say, "Screw this, I'm outta here!", too. But, I gotta stay to stop God. Fight the good fight. Go down swingin', no matter how this ends._

After Donatello leaves, it's an awkward and tense team-up with Cas. He, Cas and Sammy go down to Hell and are immediately attacked by demons.

They get their asses handed to them, because the three of them aren't used to fighting as a team lately. Not since Jack killed Mom. Not since God betrayed them and killed their son. 

Not since Cas walked out of the bunker and Dean's life that night. The aftermath of Rowena's death, and his and Cas's fight still stung Dean. 

Which is why he feels like a lost and confused, sad little child when they hear a familiar voice. A voice that belongs to the very person his falling out with Cas was all about.

Rowena. Rowena's down here in Hell. She's the Queen of Hell. _Rowena is still alive!!_

Okay, alright so it's her _soul_ that's still alive, but that counts in Dean's book. Oh, how he missed her sense of humor and her ability to banter so easily with him. 

Dean's humor quickly fades when he notices the looks that are exchanged between Sammy and Rowena. Yeah, ouch. That's gotta hurt Sammy and confuse the literal Hell outta him. 

Cozying up to Eileen only to kinda-sorta have Rowena back?

Yeeeaaahhh, awwwkkk-waaaaarrrrd!! 

And Dean tries not to cringe or lash out at Rowena when she notices the thick tension between him and Cas. 

And of course she comments on it.

And then tells them to fix whatever's broken between them. 

Yeah, no. Talking out their problems as if they're on Maury Povich's or Jerry Springer's, or even Dr. Phil's trashy, drama-filled talk shows ain't gonna bring Mom, Jack, or even Rowena back. 

He ain't ready to forgive and forget. Not yet. Maybe not ever. 

Nice sentiment though, Rowena. 

And since when was she a friggin' friendship ( ~~relationship)~~ counselor, anyway?! 

Things get a little more awkward and simultaneously better from there. They say their goodbyes to Rowena (for now), and make it back home, where Dean and Sammy's half-brother Adam and Michael are. 

It's a surprising and quick reunion. And Adam is understandably upset and pissed off at them (mostly at Dean and Sam). 

Michael's upset too, but mostly at Cas. Cas _did_ call him "ass-butt" and set him on fire, after all. 

Seriously Cas, what the literal Hell does "ass-butt" even mean, anyway?! Why can't he just say "asshole"?! 

And Cas gives them both a mojo'd-up download of memories of everything that's happened since then. Understandably and unsurprisingly, they're shocked, hurt, confused, betrayed, sad, angry. 

Basically, Adam and Michael now feel how Team Free Will feels. Like crap and ready to kill God. 

Surprisingly but thankfully, Michael knows of a way to kill Him. They have all but one of the ingredients: A flower from Purgatory. 

Purgatory. Again. Great! ...Not! 

Ugh, so now he and Cas gotta go to Purgatory together with nothing fixed between them, to find this help-kill-God-Himself flower. What's worse is that Adam and Michael are staying in the bunker, with their promise that they won't do anything problematic. 

Dean's kinda glad that Team Free Will seems to be winning now. He just wishes that Sammy and Eileen could've come with him and Cas, but no he knows they got their own hunt and are helping out Eileen's friend.

He just hopes they're gonna be okay while he and Cas are gone. 

He leaves a note for them, just in case they freak out and start to worry about Dean and Cas. 

Wellp, Purgatory it is, then. With Cas. A-friggin'-gain. Great. 

Dean hopes they can make it back home together and in only a minimum amount of harm. 

And hey, who knows? Maybe Rowena will get her wish of Dean and Cas patching things up between them.

Dean _wants_ that. Wants his best friend back. Wants his angel back. 

He hopes that Cas feels the same way he does. 


End file.
